A Creature's Bond
by Pumafiend
Summary: The tower of sages it a tower that has been standing for centuries, housing many creatures for a long time. But, it turns out, the creatures are more advanced than you think...Tigertan and Kel' Tuzar are known to be the a couple of the advanced creatures, and they show if off in a strange way... (To see them, go to


Tigertan was sleeping. He had just fallen into his slumber and was having a nice dream. His ears kept twitching as he let out long sighs once and a while. He seemed to be enjoying it (How unlucky). The tower was very tall, making him able to sleep without interruption. Suddenly, he woke up with a jolt., as he heard whispers dancing across the room. He stood up, and began growling firmly, but softly. Out of the door of his room came Kel' Tuzar. Tigertan jumped out of his skin (not literally) and hid under his covers. Kel' Tuzar removed the covers from him, staring blankly. "Oh, It's just you, Tuzar." Tigertan sighed, relieved. Kel' Tuzar cackled. "Of course it is!" He laughed, as he helped Tigertan up. Tigertan turned away from him, "Way to make an entrance, dummy." Kel' Tuzar cackled even more. "Oh, a tsundere are we?" Tigertan blushed so slightly, it was almost unnoticeable, but Tuzar saw it anyway. "S-shut up idiot..." Kel' Tuzar cackled even louder than before, slamming his fist on the ground. "So I'm the idiot? I think you should re-word that into handsome. Because that's what I am!" Kel' Tuzar was acting too bold, so Tigertan slapped him. "Listen, get out." He grunted, not wanting him to. Kel' Tuzar put his hand on Tigertan's face, making him blush more. "You wouldn't want me to go...because you're gonna enjoy the time we have together..." Tigertan just stared at him, his eyes quite small. "W-what do you mean by th-" He was interrupted as he was pushed onto the ground, Tuzar towering over him. Kel' Tuzar then leaned over to him, toppling on him. He was pinned to the ground, and being weak to undead, Tigertan was powerless.

(Oh noes, RIP Tigertan's sanity ;-;)

Kel' Tuzar stroked his bony fingers on Tigertan's face. Tigertan held in any sort of noises, and tried to get him off. Kel' Tuzar laughed at him pitifully, as he began taking his crown and necklace off. "See? We can have all the fun in the world..." He whispered in his ear, as he turned Tigertan over. He began stroking him, as Tigertan purred, not realising what he was letting Tuzar do. They were both blushing, before Tigertan began licking Tuzar's face, as if he was a normal cat. He flipped back over, now him over Tuzar. They were both blushing immensely. "Tuzar, I wanted to say something to you...I...I...I" Tigertan was stuttering, but Tuzar already knew. "I love you too." He winked. "NO NOT THAT!" Tigertan shouted, now as red as fire. He tried to say something, but it was too late. He was already kissed by him. Tigertan gave him a cold stare as it was happening. He squirmed, as Kel' Tuzar began turning him on his belly. Tigertan tried to hold in the moans, as he clawed the ground. Tuzar wrapped his arms around him, as he embraced him. Tigertan accepted the hug, knowing neither of them wanted the fun to stop. He thrusted himself forward, making Tigertan blush more. They kissed again, savouring the warmth of each other. Kel' Tuzar had broken his limit. He used his long, blue tongue to lick him. Tigertan began letting out sharp breaths, slightly groaning. Kel' Tuzar began stroking between his legs, making Tigertan groan louder. He was loving it. Tigertan clawed the ground harder, making scratch marks. It was painful, but the feeling was amazing.

(Aaaaaand...it's a ship)

Tigertan's body was at its peak. He suddenly grabbed Tuzar's hand and made him stroke harder. "You like it, don't you?" He said quietly. "Yes...yes I d-do..." Tigertan replied, still forcing Tuzar's hand over his fur. Tuzar went even harder, his bony hand sliding between Tigertan's legs. Tigertan began twitching as he felt something else. Kel' Tuzar began licking, his long, blue tongue forcing out moans from Tigertan. He grabbed Tigertan's tail and began squeezing hard. Tigertan let out loud moans, as he swung his tail into place, savouring the feeling. Tigertan was ready for 'his turn'. He began licking Tuzar's ribcage, making him grunt. Kel' Tuzar's arms started twitching, as he felt Tigertan's tounge go onto his collar bone, wrapping around it. Tuzar pressed his tongue against Tigertan's, as they pulled the covers over them. They were ready for the real fun... "Ready for round two?" Asked Tuzar. "You bet." Tigertan replied.

(Why did I create this?)

Tigertan felt a streak go into himself. He moaned loudly, his tail constricting around Tuzar's neck. Tuzar was cackling slightly at the effort Tigertan was putting in. Tigertan realised this and used his tail to pull him in closer. They loved it, and they'd never forget it. He kept stroking him, making him purr under the moans he produced. The long streak pushed into Tigertan's body, forcing him to cry out. After their session, they snuggled up, keeping eachother warm. Kel' Tuzar whispered: "I'll be with you forever, you know." Tigertan nodded, as they dozed off to sleep.

**And that's that. Do any sort of review: Suggestions for next story, Comments, How I Could Improve ect. I take a lot of advice, so if yours isn't used, don't worry, I still read it. Anyway, bye" ^w^**


End file.
